


you're stronger than all of them.

by dixonbelcourts



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, corvosider isnt the main focusbut its p blatant tbh, its his sister, original character isnt romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixonbelcourts/pseuds/dixonbelcourts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i turned a dh kink meme prompt into angst yeah</p><p>"You're not delicate, Corvo. Nor innocent. Not since Serkonos. Not since Isabelle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're stronger than all of them.

Innocence has never been a word he's applied to himself. Perhaps as a babe, but now? Dry blood is stuck underneath his fingernails. He wouldn't use the word innocence.

  
Tendrils of smoke envelope the Outsider in his typical aura, all mystery in his body language and a vague irritation in his tone. They wrap around the assassin too, like a dozen hands all caring for him like a lover. But the Outsider is no lover, he knows, just the puppeteer. Corvo looks up at him as he speaks, at his mercy as long as the Outsider keeps him in the Void. For once, he'd like a proper night's rest.

  
"Tell me, Corvo." the God repeats.

  
Corvo's teeth grit. He feels hands on him, whether by his own mind tricking him or the Outsider's games he isn't sure. His body is tense as a rock and lips a thin line. He is not delicate. He has to remind himself of that every time a body hits the floor and his blade is dirtied. Coldridge was child's play, wasn't it? You made it through. You're stronger than all of them.

He hears a huff from the Outsider. Corvo's hand jumps to the sword at his side. He unsheaths it, blade where the enemy's neck should be in half a moment. But the Outsider stands at his side, no shock in his expression. Corvo hopes the same can be said for himself. A ghostly finger trails down the back of the blade.

"Always so hesitant."

The Outsider brings his finger to the end of the blade. It should cut him, Corvo thinks. But of course it doesn't. Can a god even be harmed?

A scowl graces Corvo's face, locks of unwashed hair falling in front of his vision. He's simply a distraction to the Outsider, he knows that. But he doesn't have the time or patience.

"Take me from here."  
"Hmm?"

A demand taken as another challenge. Corvo is hardly surprised. Corvo drops his blade, and the metal clatters to the cracked stone ground.

"Let me leave this place. Your fun does me nothing." Corvo says, all spit and distaste.

He opens his mouth to continue, but the Outsider appears from the other side of him and Corvo jumps as his shoulders are grabbed. He feels bare in front of the god, powerless. His hands touch him through rain-stained layers of clothes with palms so soft Corvo would feel safe if it was anyone but him. There's tension in his upper body and the Heart starts to beat quicker and quicker within his coat.

"You're not delicate, Corvo. Nor innocent. Not since Serkonos. Not since Isabelle."

The finger that should've bled twirls a lock of Corvo's hair, and Corvo freezes. It's too far. He's made every effort to orget about Isabelle, his sweet sister who liked lilacs and stars and the Serkonos ocean between her toes and -

No.

A huff and Corvo moves from the old god's grasp. Nails dig into his palm as he clenches his fist, pain shooting through his mouth as he bites down on his lip. Even Jessamine was never aloud to speak of Isabelle, Emily taught to never ask about Corvo's family.

Street fighting in Serkonos made him strong, true. But it was Isabelle's vanishing that took whatever childhood innocence he had left.


End file.
